


Holos

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [45]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux hates how good Kylo is at gifts.





	

Hux is not very good at giving gifts. It’s alien to him, though Kylo spoils him with such frequency that it’s almost a method of shaming him. He knows his nerves about his inadequacy are making Kylo uneasy, are causing distress and insecurity, and so he decides he’s going to find some way to join in. 

Maybe he shouldn’t see gifts as an arms race, but it’s just how his mind works. Plus, Kylo deserves to be thought of, and given even a fraction of how he feels when he’s presented with the latest offering. 

What do you get a Knight who has everything? How do you even ask what he wants? How in the galaxy does Kylo do it, or is he using nefarious mind reading abilities to give him things? 

In the end, he realises there’s not much physical or practical he can get for him. It has to be a thing only he could get, so he spends fevered hours ‘working’. 

Away from their rooms. 

It’s a fine line, and just when Kylo’s starting to worry he’s done something wrong because Hux won’t sit on the couch with him to work… He presents a small holocron to him. 

“What’s that?”

Nerves hit him, and he understands, now, how Kylo can panic over kind gestures. A wave of fresh gratitude for the risks his lover takes on his behalf, and he pushes it into his hands. 

“Every trace I could find of your grandfather. Every report, every holo, every scrap of footage. It’s not really organised, but I… I thought it might be illuminating all the same, and–”

Kylo launches at him, his arms crushing his chest, a choked sound in his throat. For long moments, that’s all he can do, and Hux is so fucking relieved he did good. He did good. Kylo won’t stop hugging him, and he realises for the first time why the little things are important. 

They make the other person so happy, and that makes him happy, too. 

He’s not sure he’ll top this, but hey, he can get him chocolates next time, right? Yep. Definitely going to keep doing this. 

He’s so stupidly in love.


End file.
